Airbreeze (Aquamarine1212)
Airbreeze '''is a short-haired ginger tom with a darker stripe going doing his back and tabby markings on his face and tail. History Airbreeze appears in the allegiances ofLakeclan's Beginning (Aquamarine1212)Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the books. Days of Dirt Airkit and his siblings are born while the clan is trapped at the bottom of the lakebed. Airkit is named after his father, Airwind. Airwind takes Airbreeze out and explains he has to leave him soon. Airkit manages to open his eyes and happily proclaims that he and his father look alike. After Lakewater announces that the clan will be leaving Airwind behind, Airkit and his siblings decide to find objects to give Airwind as memorabilia. Airkit finds a spotted orange shell. They all stick their items to a piece of seaweed using honey. They give the seaweed to Airwind before going into the tunnels. Airkit is mentioned as being particularly helpful to the clan in the tunnels, and says that he thinks they'll take 9-12 moons to dig back to the surface. Airkit later scolds Hiddenkit for not helping dig the tunnels. Hiddenkit uses the excuse that her paws are too tiny, and Airkit tells her she could at least try. Later on, Airpaw praises Hiddenpaw on her catch. Hiddenpaw offers Airpaw her fish corpse after loosing her appetite. Sunlight Airpaw greets his father Airwind when they reach the surface again and find him alive. Airpaw and his siblings are then given their warrior ceremony. After Hiddenshadow disappears for a while, Airbreeze goes out looking for her. Instead he finds a young gray tom. After some questioning, Airbreeze realizes he isn't a threat. The tom tells him he hates clans, and Airbreeze asks why. The tom then explains his backstory in detail, about how he was part of a shattered clan and was abused his entire life. The cats calls himself Sniff, and Airbreeze is shocked when he realizes he's only eight moons old. Sniff then tells Airbreeze that the rogue Walter has captured Hiddenshadow and Robinwing. While on the patrol to look for Hiddenshadow, Lakewater notices that Icefur and Airbreeze keep sharing glances, and Icefur seems a bit less coordinated than usual. He then infers that the two must be mates and expecting kits. Airbreeze is later mentioned waking up Hopedream to exchange turns guarding camp. When Sniff and Icicle come to Lakeclan for help, Airbreeze recognizes them and vouches for them. Relations '''Father: : Airwind : (Living as of Returning Flame) Mother: : Streakfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sisters: : Hiddenshadow : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Speckledcloud : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Rabbitkit : (Deceased) Mate: : Icefur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Brother-in-Law: : Robinwing : (Living as of Returning Flame) Nephews: : Foxkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Oceankit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Ravenkit : : (Living as of Returning Flame) Niece: : Flutterkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Quotes "Really? I'm named after you dad?" - Airkit to Airwind (Days of Dirt, Chapter 9) "We've got the same fur color! I'm like you!" - Airkit to Airwind (Days of Dirt, Chapter 9) "I think us four kits should find something for Airwind to remember us by!" - Airkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 10) "He’s always going to look at me as a role model. He’ll grow up to be a honest and true warrior." - ''Airwind's thoughts about Airkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 11) ''"Well, do whatever you want, but you '''could '''help." - Airkit to Hiddenkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 13) "I know this is ridiculous, but I won't be able to think about anything else until I find out." - Airbreeze (Sunlight, Chapter 4) "Geez! He's only an apprentice!" - Airbreeze about Sniff (Sunlight, Chapter 5) Trivia *Airbreeze was later rehashed as the character Antfur in the Lakeclan Series. *Airkit is mistakenly described as having a gray stripe down his back in Days of Dirt. *Airbreeze is mistakenly described as having a brown stripe down his back in Returning Flame. *Airbreeze is mistakenly called Airflight several times in Sunlight and in Returning Flame. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Airbreezewarrior.png|Airbreeze (Warrior) Airbreezewarrioralt.png|Airbreeze (Warrior) (Alternate) Airpawapprentice.png|Airpaw (Apprentice) airkitkit.png|Airkit (Kit) airkitkitalt.png|Airkit (Kit) (Alternate) '' Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)